Modern Day Gods & Godesses
by wtfbella
Summary: Gods and goddesses are not what you really think they are. They're not so ruthless and scary as they are described. In fact, they're really fun and amazing people. Especially now in modern day and they are back to their youth.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm sorry if this is really short and crappy. I'm a newbie. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and stuff._

* * *

**ATHENA**

The morning light wakes me up. I look at the clock on my bedside table and scream. It's 10 o'clock AM and I was supposed to wake up at 8. Just great! I missed archery training again. Whatever, nothing's can be done now except dress up.

I go to my walk-in closet and can't help but smile. Being a goddess is not so bad at all! As I was searching for clothes, I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I shout. "Your favorite brother!" I don't have a brother and the only person who says those kind of things to me is Hermes. Well, I wish he's really my brother because he does these fun things even though those things are against the rules here. Who am I kidding? I'm Athena and I make the rules here. No, not really.

"What do you want?! I'm naked, you can't come in here!" I shout as loud as I can because there's a possibility that he won't hear me.

"Oh y'know, just Dad looking for you," Hermes says menacingly. This is not good but knowing Hermes, he's lying but it's better to be sure so I quickly dressed up and got to the door and see a super sweaty Hermes.

"You look awful. So, how was archery training? Did Apollo put up a good show again?" I asked him while heading to wherever Dad was. Apollo always put up a good show since he was the "Archer-god". But whenever he does that, despite how many times he'd done that, we all drool because of amazement.

"Same old, same old. But this time it was more boring. And yes, he had his archery show and he did better than the last show since Hera was there and we all know Apollo, he likes to stand out," Hermes said. Yes, training is really boring since we do the same stuff everyday. Apollo is such a pretentious douche.

We reach the living room and we join Dad, who's watching some old movie, in the couch.

"Why didn't you go to training earlier, Athena?" He asked me as expected.

"I overslept. I was up late reading books," I explained. He won't be angry as long as you have an explanation and I think that's the best thing about him.

"Better have some fun now with your brothers & sisters. They're in the pool," I looked at him, smiled and he just smiled back and continued watching the movie he was watching.

We head to the pool where my "brothers & sisters" are having fun. "Sometimes Dad can be a dimwit," I tell Hermes and he just cracked up.

"Well that was the first ever joke you've made that is actually funny! Good job, sis," He said. I'm kind of flattered because it's the first time ever that someone cracked up because of my joke plus he's funniest in the house.

"Thanks but it sounded like an insult. And how many times do I have to remind you that we're not siblings! Well, we're not really siblings here except for Apollo and Artemis," I told him and he just nodded. But seriously, whenever he calls me "sis", I get really annoyed.

By the time we reached the pool, my so called "siblings" are having fun especially Aphrodite. I'm not really surprised at all because Aphrodite is a party girl. She likes to organize parties and have so much fun.

"Hey, Athena! You missed a lot of things-" Ares, who's obviously making me jealous with the things they did, told me and I had to cut him off. "I know and stop rubbing it to my face every single damn time I miss training or whatever thing you all like to do. Just shut your mouth, will you?" I guess that sounded really offensive but I didn't mean to make it sound like that.

"Someone's hotheaded today," Artemis blurts out.

"Oh, will all of you please shut up and have some fun? Athena and Hermes, join us now," shouted Aphrodite. They were all Indian sitting and Hermes and I joined them. I sat between Apollo and Hermes. "Now that Athena's here-" "I think you're forgetting someone," Hermes butts in. "Okay, okay. Now that Athena and Hermes are here, we can start the real fun! We're going to play... TRUTH OR DARE which, of course, will be led by me," Aphrodite says joyfully. This isn't fun. A game led by Aphrodite is not fun. Especially Truth or Dare. She's the most cruel person when it comes to asking the truth and assigning dares. We all groan in reply but she just ignored it anyway.

The first step we do is spin a bottle or something to determine who will be asked of the truth or will be dared. Aphrodite spins the bottle and it stops on Artemis.

Aphrodite grins before asking, "Truth or dare?" I can already see the ruthlessness in her eyes.

"My mind says truth but my heart says dare. So, dare," Artemis said fearfully. I knew that she's going to say dare because she's like one of the toughest here, physically & mentally.

"I dare you to kiss the most handsome god on the lips," Aphrodite said. That's what I'm talking about.

Artemis scans the faces of the gods. Then she approached Ares and kissed him passionately. I had to look away and I saw that Hermes is looking away too. "Gross," he mouths. "I know," I mouth back. Completely gross! My best friend and my number one enemy in combat, kissing?! And to begin with, Ares is not the most handsome! Hermes is but that's my opinion.

"Are you two done or you need a room or something?" Hermes asks. I stifle back my laughter.

"We're done," Artemis says. At last! I think I got a stiff neck from looking away.

The bottle spins again and it stops on Hermes.

"Before anything, I just want to suggest that we should all take dare because picking truth doesn't make any sense. We all know that each one of us are very good liars with the exception of Apollo. As I was saying we're all excellent liars especially Hermes," I tell them. They all agree with me because all of us know that Hermes is going to "cheat".

"You heard her! Now, I dare you to uhm... kiss the smartest, wittiest, most intelligent girl here," Artemis said. I think I'm in trouble, uh-oh.

Hermes turned to face me and his face got closer and closer to mine. I'm starting to panic but it was gone by the time his lips touched mine. Oh gosh, this is... amazing! He keeps kissing me and I kiss him back. The kiss was getting deeper but Aphrodite stopped us, "Can you not do that again? But gosh, that was the sexiest thing that Athena had done in her whole life."

"Uhm thanks?" I really don't know what to say after that. I looked at Hermes and he just smiled at me.

The rest of the game was a blur for me because I can't stop thinking about that kiss.

* * *

"You like him now. Because of the kiss," a voice said.

"Who?" I really have no idea.

"Hermes." I finally recognize the voice. Artemis.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"It's obvious. Your reaction after the kiss, it tells everything," she said. My mind right now: SHE KNOWS. SHE KNOWS. D U H.

"I-I.." I don't know what to say for the second time today.

"It's okay. At least it's not Ares or Apollo, right?" I nod.

"Just please don't tell anyone especially Hermes," I tell her. No one can know because it might destroy our friendship (Hermes & I).

"Your secret's safe with me," Artemis softly whispered in my ear. I hugged her for a while, it's a gesture we had since we were kids. It means thank you or I love you.

"It's time to get going now. Come on," I told her. It's finally time to go back in Athens School of Gods & Goddesses. Athens. How I missed that place.

We're all done packing and we're now fading to Athens. My home.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter may be crappier. Sorry for the errors. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. It would be appreciated and will make me try to enhance my writing skills. :)_

* * *

**ATHENA**

We, gods & goddesses, have finally developed a new way of travelling. We don't need carriages anymore like we did the last couple of centuries ago. We now call it fading. We just visualize where we want go and our bodies would fade slowly. It's better and faster.

We just arrived at campus and we all smile. We missed this place even though we were gone for just three weeks.

I take in the beautiful blue skies of Athens and while looking around I spotted the Parthenon. My temple now destroyed. The place where I grew up and the most familiar place to me. I'm smiling back my tears so they won't fall.

"Are you okay?" Hermes asks, he's always the first one to ask. That's when I notice that everyone was looking at me.

"C'mon, guys! Looking at me won't make the Parthenon 'whole and alive' again," I pointed out and made air quotations. "Let's just go to our rooms. See you all at dinner," I proclaimed and they just nodded in agreement.

We head to our rooms with our roommates. Mine is obviously Artemis. We've been roommates since we started studying here. She's a very fine roomie because her things are very well organized and she stays out of my way as much as possible. Of course I return her the favor.

"It's the Parthenon again, isn't it?" Artemis inquired. I know what she's talking about: how I was about to cry earlier.

"Yes. I just miss seeing the place built and good as new. But I guess some things aren't meant to last forever," I muttered. I looked at Artemis and I saw pity and sadness in her eyes.

"I guess so," Artemis responded. I know something's wrong because she lost her mood, I can tell. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I realized I can't hunt anywhere here. There's no place to go. All gone," She pondered. I guess we all lost something. I know that all of what we have is long time gone but the mark it left is still here. Like how Dad created lightning and thunder just left side of Parthenon when I was still living there.

I hugged Artemis because I can't bear to say anything more. These things always bug us in our everyday lives.

* * *

**HERMES**

I'm the first one, as usual, to get to the dining hall. My friends are slowpokes and can they just show up already?! I'm so hungry and I can't eat yet since they're still not here. Assholes for making me wait. I swear to the River Styx, next time I won't wait for them anymore.

So many minutes have passed and no signs of them. I'm bearing all this fangirling of some girls next table by myself. It's obvious they're freshman... and plant nymphs. They keep staring at me until... "Beat it, nymphs," someone said. My bet that this someone is Athena. I take a look at the girl. Jackpot, baby!

"What took you so long?" I boomed.

"Aren't you used to us?! Anyway, I'm so hungry! Can we eat now?" She requested. I couldn't say no because damn I was so hungry too.

"Come on then. But wait, let's have a bet," I challenged her.

"Sure. What's for dinner? Greek Salad," she beamed.

"Fuck, I was going to say that! Lamb Stew is my bet," I smirked.

We reach the place where the foods are placed and guess who won?! Of course, Athena. Half-way through our meal, the others arrived.

"Why are you so late?" Athena asked them.

"We had to... uhm..." Hephaestus gulped.

"Uhm what?" I asked. They're acting weird.

"We had to see Iris. We were asking her if she got mail for any of us," Artemis quaked.

"Are you all idiots? Hermes is the messenger of the gods and you didn't even bother asking him? Or are you hiding something?" Athena belted. They looked at each other as if having no idea what is happening.

"I hate to say this-" Apollo tried to say something but Artemis place her hand on his mouth.

"Apollo's drunk! Hehehehe," Artemis said.

"Fuck this shit, Artemis. Okay, okay. We were at Olympus," Persephone boomed.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly. If something happened to my favorite winged shoes, I will kill everyone.

"Oh nothing.. Just another meeting with Dad and Hera. They were saying that we should be careful, blah blah blah," Persephone said. I shot her a deadly look.

"We should be careful because Dad got into some fight with Uncle Hades. And you know Uncle Hades, he likes to make us suffer. That's all," Persephone said.

"Oh wow. Should I bring out my sword now?" Athena beamed. She received deadly looks from us. How could she joke about it when she herself suffered long ago because of the same thing happening now.

"Your jokes aren't funny," I whisper to Athena. "Sorry," she mouthed, I just nodded.

"And may I remind you that everybody in this hall is staring at us right now. You stooges better sit down and eat," I told them.

The usual things were discussed like why can't frogs be pink, if we think that Dad is a man whore, what's the color of Uncle Poseidon's underwear and other stupid stuff like that.

I see Athena in the corner of my eye looking sad and depressed. Is she upset because of the kiss? That was a dare, for Zeus' sake.

"Can I talk to you privately?" I asked her and she agreed. I wait for her and we go to an empty hallway. I reach for her hand and we're now fading off to her favorite place in the world.

We get there faster because I did the travelling stuff and just so everybody knows or for those who don't know yet, I'm the god of transitions and I'm also the messenger of the gods (which is good for me because I get freebies cough cough winged shoes cough cough) and I'm quick and cunning. Sorry for that.

Athena was so surprised. "Why are we here?!" She asked me furiously.

"I thought that you wanted to be here since this is your favorite place," I admitted. I really thought that she needed a break from everything.

"No-I mean yes but... look at it. It's close to nothing, it's crumbling down." I see her anger fading away and being replaced by sadness.

"You know that they're preserving this. They're doing the best they can, I heard," I explained.

"Well, they're doing a good job." Sometimes I wonder if the old Athena is still there. The good mannered Athena. Time had changed her into a walking disaster. Sarcastic, bad tempered Athena. But I still appreciate her because I know what she'd been through... like the kiss.

"Oh and before I forget, I just wanted to say sorry for kissing you. It was just a dare. And I can't seem to know anyone intelligent other than you," I remarked. But maaan, deep inside I'm not really sorry because I enjoyed that kiss. But don't get me wrong here, I don't like Athena. Maybe, maybe not?! I don't know.

"You don't have to be sorry and I'm not upset about it. It's just this place and Dad's fight with Uncle Hades because we know that it might happen again," she muttered. I'm really mad at Dad for getting in another fight with Uncles Hades and not knowing the consequences first. But Uncle Hades is too pathetic for choosing one of us to torture. Can't he just slap Dad or something like steal his thunderbolt.

The last time Dad and Uncle Hades fought was when Persephone refused to go into the Underworld and Dad said she had the right to stay but Uncle Hades said that she didn't and it become worse after like several days until it stopped. Or we thought so. The day after we thought that conflict was over, Athena was gone. We searched everywhere and there was no sign of her until Uncle Hades sent his pet minotaur with a letter from him saying:

_Dear Zeus,_

_Your daughter is with me. You never told me about her beauty that is almost like Aphrodite's. A bravery like Ares'. But most of all, her courage to face all these problems you gave them. I kidnapped her because I thought she was this stupid, silly girl but I forgot that she's the goddess of wisdom. I'll just tell you what she's experiencing right now: pain. I will free her if you can get her and give me Persephone._

_Yours truly,_

_Hades_

Uncle Hades and I got this love-hate relationship but that letter made me just hate him. How could I not hate him for torturing my best friend.

A couple of weeks later, Dad gave up Persephone and got her fast before she could die. When she arrived at Olympus, she lost a bit of weight and her legs are covered with bruises, eyes red from crying and she went crazy for a year. She didn't speak to anyone but to me and Artemis. It took us a lot of time to get her back. It took_ her_ lot of time to get herself back. We waited patiently and when the day came, we celebrated. Dad was incredibly generous that time and everybody was beyond happy. Athena was back to herself again.

But now, not her usual self anymore.

"Don't worry, we're here to protect each other and Dad and _Mom_ won't let it happen again," I assured her. She just smiled at me and I gave her a hug. "Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

We decided to go back to campus at 11 o'clock. Both of us are very tired because of the continuous races we had wherein I always got to win.

I accompanied her to her dorm and a worried Artemis was there waiting for her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I was worried, you bitch. And you little dimwit, didn't tell us that she's with you and..." She stopped.

"And what? Well, you're the dimwits! We weren't in the hall and you saw us left. What do you think happened? I was kidnapped and she was saving me?" I asked jokingly.

"Shut it, Germes. I fu-" "When will you stop calling me 'GERMES' and you read it exactly like germs. You little slug." "Whatever. I fucking hate you. Go rot in hell," Artemis hissed. Yeah, she's like this. Get used to it.

"There's no hell. In fact there's an Underworld. Get things straight," I snap.

"Will you two quit it? It's 11 and someone might hear us. I'll meet you inside, Artemis." Artemis immediately goes to their dorm.

"Thanks Hermes. Love you to death, bro," She beamed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we're not siblings?" I imitate her. "Good night, sweet Athene," I whispered to her ear.

"Sweet dreams, Germes," She mumbles and went inside their dorm.

I never actually thought about liking Athena but I think I'm getting there.


End file.
